


The Elijah Mikaelson Drabble Collection

by eternityunicorn



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: AU: A collection of very, very short drabbles featuring various alternate Elijah Mikaelson pairings from the Vampire Diaries and the Originals, including Camilijah, Elejah, Bonlijah, and Carlijah.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Elijah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Camilijah - Confession of Love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

**Author’s Note** : Welcome to my drabble collection! Most will feature various Elijah pairings. This idea was inspired by my lovely Tumblr friend, as were these first two drabbles!

* * *

“Camille, I care for you,” Elijah murmured, as he turned around to smile affectionately at her.

Cami looked up at him from where she sat at his desk in his study. She gazed at him with a questioning look, “What?”

The Original looked down, trying to collect his thoughts and muster the courage needed to confess his feelings.

Elijah sighed and drew closer with that well practiced refined grace he always had.

“Cami, I have feelings for you,” he told her. “Ever since our time together at the safe house, I found that I’ve fallen in love with you. You’re gorgeous and you have such spirit that both your beauty and courage has...captivated me.”

“Elijah, I don’t know what to say,” the blonde replied, looking down at her hands.

The vampire came even closer and knelt down beside the woman whom he loved, “Tell me that you feel the same for me. Tell me that you love me too.”

Cami remained still, thinking.

Then she looked at him with a determined and affectionate gaze, before launching herself toward him and capturing his lips with her own in a heated kiss.

“Yes, Elijah. Yes! I love you too!” Whispered Cami with a tender smile. “I didn’t know you felt the same way, so I kept it hidden, but it’s true and I’m glad you feel the same way.”

Elijah felt elated. He grinned widely at her, before capturing her lips and kissing her with all his passion.

**The End**


	2. Camilijah - Her White Knight

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

Elijah had come to save Cami from vampires looking to make a meal of her. He had swooped in like a gallant white knight and slaughtered those of his own kind, before they could dare lay a hand upon her.He wouldn’t ever let anyone harm her.

In the aftermath, Cami had looked at him with wide, relieved eyes, silently thanking him for saving her.

“I’ll walk you home,” Elijah had said.

And now, they walked side by side, making their way to her apartment. They were silent, but not in an awkward way, just companionable.

Elijah kept glancing over at Cami.

In truth, he was secretly in love with her. However, he dared not to confess this truth, knowing the pain that being loved by him would bring her. Possibly even her death.

So, the Original kept his secret, protecting her, while loving her from afar.

Before long, the pair was standing outside Cami’s building.

“This is me,” the lovely blonde said, glancing at the tall building, before returning her smiling gaze to Elijah. “Hey, thank you for saving me back there and for walking me home.”

“You’re welcome,” the vampire smiled softly.

Cami gestured toward her apartment building, “Do you want to come in for a drink?”

“No, thank you. I should head back,” he replied, reluctantly.

The bartender looked slightly disappointed by his answer. She pouted slightly and it was the most adorably attractive thing Elijah had ever seen.

“Alright. Well, goodnight, Elijah,” Cami murmured, before turning to head inside.

He didn’t want her to go. He wanted her to stay.

Impulsively, Elijah grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. As she gazed at him with those sane wide eyes from before, but with different meaning in them, he reached and cupped the side of her face.

He wanted to confess his feelings for Cami. He also wanted to kiss her. His mouth drew closer to hers, inching closer and closer, while she held her breath upon realizing what he intended on doing.

She didn’t stop him, only waited to see if he’d follow through.

Yet, at last minute, Elijah pulled away, letting her go.

“Goodnight, Camille,” he whispered and then disappeared into the night as quickly as he could, leaving behind a bewildered Cami.

**The End**


	3. Elejah - Her Prey

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

In the forest, Elena was armed with a crossbow. She took aim at her target that she spotted out in the distance.

She didn’t fire her arrow immediately. Instead, she waited patiently for the right moment to strike her prey.

Elena waited....

...and waited....

...and waited.

Then, with her target in range, the brunette fired the arrow, believing that it would strike true.

Though, realistically, she knew that it was unlikely.

And she was right.

Her prey was too quick, supernaturally so, and caught the arrow in midair with ease.

“Your aim is improving, Elena,” Elijah, her target, called to her. “I’m impressed. A little more practice and no enemy will dare to threaten you.”

“Thanks!” Elena called back, with a proud smile.

The Original was at her side in an instant. He smiled at her with deep affection, “I’m so proud of you.”

He reached to cup the back of her head and pull her toward him, so that he could press his lips to her forehead tenderly.

“Shall we try it one more time?” Elijah asked, as he pulled back to gaze down at her.

Elena smiled wider. She lifted herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss his lips quickly, before settling back down on her feet. “Sure, but if I hit you with my arrow this time, then you have to take me out to dinner tonight to a place of my choosing. Deal?”

The Original grinned devilishly at her, “Very well, but if you don’t managed to strike me, then how we spend our evening shall be of my choosing, yes?”

She nodded, “Deal!”

With that, Elijah sped away, just as Elena was arming her crossbow to take yet another shot at him, her prey.

**The End**


	4. Elejah - We Belong Together

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

“I can’t help the way that I feel about you, Elijah,” Elena spoke softly, while the Original was turned away from her.

Elijah turned around sharply to face her, “Perhaps not, but that doesn’t mean that you have to act upon them. I’ve told you what happens to those who I dare to care for, Elena. It will be your death and I will have to bear the burden of the guilt that will follow. No. I won’t allow you to follow this path. You deserve better than that.”

“I want you,” she replied firmly, stubbornly. “I don’t care what happens. I’d rather die loving you and being loved by you than to be miserable and live a life without you.”

The Original sighed exasperatedly and spoke barely above a whisper, “No, Elena. I won’t. I can’t.”

Elena stepped up to him, while he shook his head and held up his hand as if to stop her from drawing near. It didn’t deter her in the least and she stopped just an inch from his person, gazing up at him with those bewitching brown eyes of hers and a pleading look that nearly killed his resolve.

“Tell me you love me. Tell me that you want me too,” she murmured, while he averted his gaze to hide his heart, which held the truth, from her. “Elijah, please. Tell me what I already know to be the truth. Say it, Elijah. Say it!”

Instead of using his words, Elijah used action. His hand shot out to grab the back of her head and pulled her against him roughly, his mouth descending upon hers with a fierce passion that he had been holding back for so long. He kissed her hotly, possessively, passionately, pouring all his feelings into that single kiss.

She was divine, as he knew she would be.

Then as quickly as he had embraced her, tasted her addictive sweetness, the Original abruptly released Elena and backed away.

“I will not,” breathed Elijah, his voice full of emotion. “You deserve a happy, human life, Elena. You won’t find that with me. It’s best that we don’t see each other again. Goodbye.”

With that, the vampire disappeared, leaving behind, not a devastated Elena as he thought, but a determined one.

This wasn’t over.

If Elijah thought he’d get rid of her that easily, he was going to find himself sorely mistaken. She’d find him again, no matter how long it took and no matter where she had to travel. Elena knew now that he loved her in return and she would prove to him that they belonged together and nothing would keep her from doing so.

**The End**


	5. Bonlijah -  Under His Protection

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

“I’ll protect you, Bonnie,” Elijah said firmly. “You have my word on that.”

Bonnie gazed at him, confused. She didn’t understand why he’d be willing to oppose his brother, Klaus, in order to protect her.

Were they not enemies?

After all, she had proved to be quite formidable against the Originals. Surely, he didn’t mean his words.

It was a trap, the Bennett witch decided quickly. It had to be. There wasn’t any other explanation.

Yet, she could never be sure. Not in regards to the Mikaelson they called honorable.

Therefore, Bonnie remained guarded as she tensely asked Elijah, “Why? Why would you protect me instead of kill me?”

The graceful vampire took a few cautious, but confident steps closer. He tried to remain as unthreatening as possible in order to put her at ease.

A small, almost affectionate smile spread upon his lips as Elijah meaningfully replied, “Because, Bonnie, in our time together, I’ve grown quite fond of you. You’re beautiful, powerful, and compassionate. And you deserve the world.”

Now Bonnie was really confused, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I may be falling in love with you,” answered Elijah carefully, but honestly. “And I will do everything in my power to protect you from Niklaus and anyone else who dares threaten you.”

She gaped at him in disbelief and her words left her. The witch didn’t know what to say.

“You don’t have to say anything right now,” the Original reassured her. “Just let me help keep you safe. Not because you can’t protect yourself, but so that I might remain by your side.”

Finally, with some of the pressure off her, Bonnie managed an answer, “Alright, if you want to, but if this is a trick, there will be hell to pay, understand?”

Elijah chuckled, “Of course, but it’s no trick. I’m not my brother to play with the affections of another. I truly do care for you, Miss Bennett - always and forever.”

The Bennett witch smiled slightly and prayed that this wasn’t some trap, but she supposed that only time would tell if it was.

**The End**


	6. Elejah - Meet Me at the Bar

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

Elijah stood at the bar, sipping from the glass of bourbon he had ordered.

Elena found him there, after having received a surprising text from him asking to meet. Curious to know why he had wanted to meet with her, she came walking over toward him as confidently as she could.

He was an intimidating man and their relationship had been turbulent.

“You look lonely there, Elijah,” she said as she approached. “Care for some company?”

The Original turned and smiled politely, “Well, if the company is as lovely as you are, Miss Gilbert, then yes, company would be appreciated.”

Once she was standing next him, the brunette ordered a drink of her own, before engaging him, “So, why are you back in town? I thought you’d gone off to New Orleans with Klaus.”

“I did,” replied Elijah, “but I suppose, I just couldn’t stay away from Mystic Falls. There’s something here that has simply captivated my interest.”

Elena noticed the fond looks he gave her and her breath hitched as she realized what that something was.

“What are you trying to say?” She murmured, though she knew the answer.

The ancient vampire turned to her fully then, “I came back for you, Elena. You are the thing that has captivated me and I have returned to ask you to come back with me to New Orleans.”

“What?”

“You’re an amazing woman,” said Elijah meaningfully. “You’re full of life and compassion and love. I want you to come with me. Come to New Orleans. Let me show you the city my family helped built.”

Elena blinked, stunned. This invitation had not been what she had expected from him. She didn’t know what to say.

“Elijah, this is so sudden,” she finally replied. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to answer now,” Elijah told her. “I’ll be in town for a couple of day. Just think it over, alright?”

The brunette hesitated and then nodded in agreement.

He smiled one more time, before finishing his drink and moving to leave. “Good. I hope to hear from you soon, Elena.”

With that, Elijah left, leaving Elena to mull over his proposal.

**The End**


	7. Camilijah - Vacation to Protect

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

“I’m not so sure about this, Elijah,” Cami said nervously, with crossed arms.

From where he sat in front of her, Elijah narrowed his eyes in consideration of her, smiling slightly, “And why not? I thought we both agreed on taking a little vacation.”

She fidgeted a bit, before nodding, “Yeah, but that was before your psychotic brother and mother decided to show up and try to start a war with the factions of the city. Don’t you think that we should be here? That _you_ should be here to help deal with that?”

“My lovely Camille, you don’t have to worry,” he reassured her, finding her concerns to be adorable. “ My other psychotic brother is more than capable of handling Finn and Esther on his own. Besides, he also has Hayley, who is now a hybrid like him, to help hold down the fort, so to speak. My only concern right now is your safety, hence going ahead with our vacation plans. I swore to protect you abc protect you I shall. I won’t let anything happen to you. You are my first priority.”

“But, Elijah —.”

“Don’t worry,” the Original insisted gently. “Everything will be alright. I promise. This isn’t the first enemy Niklaus has faced alone and it won’t be the last. Just relax.”

Not at all happy with his calm demeanor over this crisis with his family, but unable to win the argument, Camille sighed defeatedly, “Fine. Alright. But if anything happens to Klaus or Hayley or Hope, I reserve the right to say I told you so.”

“And I reserve the right to say the same, when everything turned out fine while we’re away,” grinned Elijah. “Deal?”

“Deal!” The blonde agreed, before grabbing the glass of bourbon he’d abandoned in front of him and gulping down the contents, while the ancient vampire chuckled in amusement.

**The End**


	8. Elejah - Goodbye, My Love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

Elijah watched Elena from the shadows.

He was leaving Mystic Falls for good, but couldn’t resist seeing her just one last time.

This was the end of the line for them, after having tried their hardest to make their relationship work.

However, it simply wasn’t meant to be. His family would always come first, despite his love for her.

Yet, here Elijah was, wishing otherwise, wishing that his dedication to his siblings wasn’t his first priority. He damned ‘always and forever’ to hell. But still, he knew he would go. He knew he couldn’t- or rather wouldn’t - stay.

The last words Elena had spoken to him echoed through his mind:

“You know, when you stole my heart, I wasn’t expecting you to lose it.”

They had been heartbreaking to hear.

However, perhaps it was for the best that he lost her heart. After all, he was undeserving of it and if he no longer possessed it, then she could move on.

There was a small comfort in that.

With that in mind and with one final gaze, Elijah finally turned and walked away, headed off on a new adventure - to New Orleans.

He didn’t dare look back again, because if he did, he knew he’d be unable to go.

He simply kept on walking away, one difficult and agonizing step at a time.

**The End**


	9. Carlijah - A Walk in the Woods

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

****************

“Having troubling keeping up, dear Caroline?” Elijah called back to his blonde companion, who trudged along behind him.

“No,” Caroline called back. “Though, I am wondering why we’re out here in the middle of nowhere! You’re not planning on killing me or something, right? I mean, we haven’t exactly been friends or anything.. So, I suppose that would make sense of you were, Elijah. But you’re not. You’re not, yes?”

The Original found her ever growing nervous replied to be amusing. He smiled secretly, before putting her fears to ease, “No, I’m not going to kill you. If I were, I wouldn’t have picked you up from your house and brought you all the way out here. I would have simply killed you when you opened your front door.”

“Well, if you’re not doing all this to lure me into a false sense of security, then what are we doing out here?” The blonde asked next.

Elijah stopped and turned back to face her, “We’re out here, because I thought you might be interested to see where my family lived a thousand years ago.”

Caroline’s lovely face contorted in deep confusion, “I don’t understand. Why would you want to show me that?”

“Because I find you intriguing, Miss Forbes,” he replied, as he slowly closed the distance between them. “I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me. I thought that showing you where my family used to live would be a good start, so sort of ice breaker, as they say. If you don’t wish to go any further, we can turn around now and I’ll take you home.”

The spunky, young vampire considered him for a moment with slight disbelief, before breaking out into a smile, “Well, I am curious to know more about the most ancient family of vampires, so I suppose I can allow you to show me the before times.”

Elijah smiled in return, “Good. Shall we?”

With that, he allowed Caroline to go on ahead of him. He watched her go with admiration, before following after her, deeper into the woods.

**The End**


	10. Bonlijah - Run Away With Me

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

“I think that you’re amazing, Bonnie,” murmured Elijah sincerely, as he sat across from the Bennett witch.

Bonnie smiled, despite the tears in her eyes.

“You’re powerful and beautiful and you’ve come such a long way,” the Original continued. “You deserve the world. I hope that you know that.”

Her smile grew as tears escaped her dark eyes and ran down her cheeks.

“Thanks, Elijah,” she sniffed, looking down at her hands. “I don’t know about the world, but I definitely think that I deserve happiness and peace. Yet it seems such things are just out of my reach.”

Elijah reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “They’re still attainable things. You just can’t give up on trying to find them. You have to keep trying, keep reaching.”

Bonnie was startled by the warm contact of his hand upon hers. Her eyes widened as they considered him. She gazed at him in wonder, wondering why he was being so kind to her.

“I’m not so sure anymore,” she whispered.

“Well, maybe you simply need new perspective and perhaps a change of scenery,” he said with a certain twinkle in his eyes. “I suggest that you and I get out of this dull town and go somewhere else, where one’s troubles cannot follow. There’s a whole world out there. Surely there’s a place that will help you see that it’s not too late for happiness or peace, yes?”

Bonnie was surprised by his suggestion, but she didn’t outright reject it. In fact, she openly considered it. Her consideration was written all over her sweet face.

Eventually, she smiled, “Well, I always wanted to go to Spain, to Madrid.”

“Perfect! That’s where we’ll go,” grinned Elijah resolutely. “We’ll go to Spain, if you’re so inclined?”

Bonnie didn’t even hesitate a little, “Yes, I’m very inclined.”

The Original was glad that she so readily accepted his offer, “Good. It’s settled. I’ll make the arrangements.”

“Great! I can’t wait to go,” she replied with a light, joyous laugh.

**The End**


End file.
